


Everyday Magic

by CoffeeFairy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and did I mention fluff, fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeFairy/pseuds/CoffeeFairy
Summary: Neal has a crime to report to the sheriff. It’s handy she’s also his wife.





	Everyday Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Saturday scribbles from my Tumblr from a while back. Nothing but Swanfire sweetness!

Emma had just settled in for the late shift, feet on the desk, radio in front of her and the old PC booting up. She had reports to write and file but she could only start once it finished whirring industriously and the screen flickered to life. Sipping her first coffee of the evening she savoured the relative silence as only a mother of a toddler could. 

It was a short-lived respite but when the office phone rang and she pounced on it, bidding farewell to silence with joy. Anything not to file reports. Putting the cup down, she picked up the phone and tucked it between her shoulder and ear.

“Storybrooke Sheriff’s Office,” she stated answered, pulling a legal pad and pen closer.

“Hello? Is that the sheriff?”

“Yes, this is she.”

“Good, cause I need to report a crime.”

Emma recognised her husband’s voice and dropped the pen she’d held poised. A smile flitted across her face.

“Go ahead, caller.”

“It’s a travesty, sheriff. I think you need to brace yourself.”

Emma swallowed her chuckle at Neal’s scandalised tone and just managed a “Mm-hmm. Don’t worry, I’ve heard it all before.”

“Nothing like this. Listen,” there was some shuffling and clicks before music increased in volume through the noise. A sugar sweet, twinkling song amplified through the receiver. A high male voice and a bouncing kind of female voice travelled over the line and Emma placed the music. A cover of “Only You”. A terrible one.

She heard Neal return to the phone.

“I’d like these people arrested and held accountable.”

“For what, exactly?”

“For ruining one of modern music’s classics. It’s a crime. A crime against humanity.”

“I’m not sure what sort of legal action you could take against them, Mr Cassidy.”

“How about disturbance of the peace? My peace. Malingering with intent - on the radio. Desecration of another’s beliefs. Should I go on?”

Emma was laughing now, though silently.

“No, no. I understand your position, Mr Cassidy.”

“And not only have they trampled over what’s holy to me, they have insulted a dear memory to my wife and I. I think this should be brought to the attention of the authorities.”

Happy to join in on the joke, she summoned her official voice. “Well, as I believe this was a national radio channel the offence crosses state borders. This will be need to be brought to the FBI.”

“Good idea! I think you should get the CIA involved as well. It’s a threat to our country, our freedom and our home.”

She heard him putting away dishes in the background and pictured him just finishing unloading the dishwasher after running the dinner dishes. She desperately wanted to be there with him, watch his back, the way the hair curled over his collar while he reached into cupboards and shelves. Maybe sneak up and rest her forehead just between his shoulder blades, her arms around his waist.

“I’ll get right on that.”

“Good. And while you’re at it, I think you should arrest a collaborator. Your son…” Neal’s voice grew pained. “Enjoys it.”

“Oh, so now he’s my son?”

“When Henry listens to Kylie Minogue he’s your son.”

“I don’t like Kylie Minogue anymore than you do, why is he suddenly my son?”

“Fine, we’ll disown him. I know a nice family of trolls we can sell him to.”

“You take care of that and I’ll get the CIA on the line.” 

“Deal. I have to go call those trolls now. Love you.”

“I love you too.”

And when she hung up she knew she really did. He made her smile during gruelling shift hours, kept her laughing through their son’s colic, teething and terrible twos. It took a special man to bring magic to the everyday but her husband managed. Shaking her head to herself she chuckled and turned back to the computer that had now finished booting up.


End file.
